Quand le soleil ardent embrasse la mer calme
by bird and butterfly
Summary: Sur le Moby Dick ace regarde la mer bleue, le BLEU, cette couleur, il la trouve belle, envoutante. Ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout c'était les reflets du soleil couchant qui se reflétait sur la surface, cela lui rappelait une certaine personne…


**Quand le soleil ardent embrasse la mer calme**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et l'ensemble de l'équipage du Moby Dick s'affairait à ses occupations. N'ayant rien à faire de particulier je m'ennuyais, je m'étais installé dans un coin isolé du bateau et regardais le soleil qui s'approchait lentement de la mer. Celle-ci était étrangement calme, elle arborait toujours son bleu profond, mais ce que je préférais était de loin les reflets dorée qui apparaissait à la surface. _Toujours, _lorsque la mer était ainsi _je pensais toujours à la même personne. _

Il montrait toujours un visage impassible, mais si on le regardait bien on pouvait déceler tellement de changements d'expression. J'aimais regarder tous ce que ses yeux laissaient apercevoir. Je voulais comprendre ce qu'ils me racontaient mais ce n'étais pas toujours le cas. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir un regard voilé de tristesse. Quand ça arrivait j'avais tant envie de le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer si fort qu'il pourrait tout oublier, tout ce qui le chagrinait. Hélas cela m'étais impossible, qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de moi, puis de toute façon je ne suis qu'un gamin à ses yeux_. Un gamin qui aime cet homme à en mourir_.

L'astre lumineux continuait sa course folle vers cette étendue bleue qui finira par totalement le submerger. Moi aussi à l'image de ce soleil j'allais bientôt me noyer dans cette vague de sentiments.

J'allais bientôt devoir partir pour une mission. Je ne savais pas quand je reviendrais. Dans une semaine, deux mois, des années, peut-être jamais. Je partais seul et sans ma flotte, j'étais plus vulnérable. On ne savait pas ce que nous réservais l'avenir, seulement on est tous voué à mourir, c'est un fait inéluctable. Je ressentais toujours cette détresse avant une mission, j'avais cette appréhension. Et si je mourrais, et si la marine m'attrapait, je ne pourrais plus le voir. A chaque fois que je pensais ça, j'avais une irrésistible envie d'aller le voir et lui faire comprendre _cette déferlante de désir qui coulait en moi._

Le soleil poursuivait sa chute vers celle à qui il allait bientôt s'abandonner, lorsqu'une douce chaleur se fit sentir sur mon épaule droite. Je tournais lentement ma tête pour regarder la personne qui venait interrompre ma contemplation. Mais je savais déjà qui c'était, j'avais reconnu son odeur, _une odeur que je n'oublierais jamais, _même à travers le temps, simplement parce que c'était son odeur à lui.

-Salut Ace, je peux m'assoir ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

Il s'assit près de moi et contempla avec moi l'horizon. Nous restions quelques temps à ne rien dire. Ecoutant simplement le bruit de la mer en perpétuelles mouvements. La voix de mon compagnon brisa le silence.

-Tu pars en mission demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Seul ?

-Oui.

-Fait attention à toi.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Il fixait l'horizon, où le feu embrasé se faisait engloutir par le calme de la mer, il avait un air inquiet sur son visage. Il se faisait du souci, pour moi… c'était normal_ il me considérait comme son petit frère_. J'eu un pincement au cœur face à cette vérité qui me faisait éternellement souffrir, pour lui j'étais seulement un nakama, rien de plus. Je serrais les dents pour évitais de crier ou de dire des paroles que je regretterais par la suite. Je détournai les yeux, revenant à ma première activité. Je le sentis bouger à côté de moi, il se leva et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de murmurer

-Ace, reviens vite… Quand tu n'es pas là c'est… différent !

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour, je me retournai, l'attrapai avant qu'il ne s'en aille et voilà que je me retrouvais à l'enlacer de toute mes forces. La tête dans le creux de son épaule je respirais son odeur dont je ne me lassais pas. Je sentais son corps chaud contre le mien, mes bras le tenant fermement, je ne voulais pas le laisser.

-Marco… Marco, je… je t'aime.

Ma voix s'était brisée pour ces derniers mots, j'avais peur, _peur qu'il me rejette_. Mais Marco n'en fit rien, à mon étonnement ses bras vinrent enlacer ma taille pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

-Ace… regarde-moi.

Je levai ma tête et Marco posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Très vite le baiser devint plus passionné. Je me laissais prendre par cette vague de cette sensation. Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé devenais réalité, mais un baiser ne suffisait pas, _j'en voulais plus_.

-Marco, j'en veux plus…

-A tes ordres.

Marco m'embrassa et avec ses mains recouvra mon corps de douces caresses. L'une descendait dans mon dos et l'autre effleurait mon torse. Ses iris noirs me regardaient avec tant de désir, _je m'y perdais_. Ses baisers étaient plus insistant, il se sépara de ma bouche et descendit le long de mon corps, s'attardant sur ma clavicule, pour finalement s'arrêter sur mes deux bouts de chaires qui durcissait sous ses doigts experts. L'une de ses mains se promenait dans mon pantalon, s'amusant avec la bosse qui commençait à se faire douloureuse, ainsi emprisonné. Il enleva les remparts qui faisaient obstacle et arrêtant tout mouvement me pris dans ses bras pour m'assoir. Une fois assit il m'écarta les jambes et mon intimité était exposé aux yeux de celui qui m'importait le plus. Je rougissais, beaucoup, ce qui décrocha un sourire de sa part. Il déposa ses lèvres pulpeuse sur ce qu'il convoitait depuis le début, et entama de long vas et viens qui me faisait languir. Tout en me faisant subir ce châtiment exquis il me présenta trois doigts devant mes lèvres, je compris sa demande silencieuse et les pris en bouche. Une fois correctement humidifiés, il alla glisser le premier en moi. Il continua ses tortures, devant et derrière. Malgré la douleur de ses doigts en moi, sa bouche controversait, en me procurant un désir inouï. Le désir me consumait, j'allais venir. Je regardai sur le côté et vis la masse orangé disparaître dans l'immensité bleue. Au même moment je laissai échapper un cri d'extase ma semence jaillit et vint se perdre dans la bouche de Marco.

-Ha, dé…désolé Marco, je t'en ai mis partout

-T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas, c'était délicieux…

Ma respiration était saccadée, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, mais je n'eus pas le temps. Marco m'embrassa, me montrant tout son désir, toute son envie. Je sentis qu'il venait en moi. Je me contractai tant la douleur était intense, une fois entièrement dedans il s'immobilisa, et joua avec toute les parties sensible de mon corps. Je m'habituais peu à peu à sa présence, et en bougeant mon bassin lui demanda de continuer. Il commença alors à bouger et très vite la cadence accéléra, nos voix ne pouvaient plus être contenues et nos gémissements se mêlaient. Nous atteignîmes le paradis et les fleurs nous laissèrent gouter à leur nectar enivrant. _Jouissance absolue_.

Nous étions à bout de souffle, il se retira doucement et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime ma petite tête à flamme.

-Moi aussi, mon phénix bleu.

C'est ainsi qu'on s'endormit, sous le ciel sombre où la lune prenait la place qu'elle attendait toute la journée.

Le lendemain nous nous étions levés tôt. Après avoir pris congé de Père, j'allai embarquer dans mon bateau pour accomplir ma mission.

-Tu comptais partir sans me le dire.

-Marco… Non ce n'est pas ça, mais, je me disais que je ne voudrais pas partir si je te voyais…

Marco souriait.

-Eh bien, tu dois partir. Mais tu peux revenir tôt, et je vais faire en sorte que ça soit le cas.

Sur ses mots Marco m'embrassa langoureusement. Jouant ainsi avec ma langue, alors que notre baiser allait s'intensifier, Marco mis fin à ce délicieux échange et me murmura à l'oreille.

-La suite quand tu reviendras.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et partit. Je souriais, tout en montant dans ma barque. J'avais une raison de plus pour finir le plus rapidement possible cette mission.

Fin


End file.
